Captain Mane
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: When Alexandria Mane arrives to take over as Captain to a bunch of recruits, she has no idea just what she's getting herself into. AU
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this was a dream of mine and I decided to expand on it a little and, well... here you go. :) Hope you enjoy it. This has characters from;**

**Starcrossed trilogy - Josephine Angelini.**

**The Raven Cycle - Maggie Steifvater.**

**Trial by Fire - Josephine Angelini.**

**Throne of Glass trilogy - Sarah J Maas.**

**Finding Sky trilogy - Joss Stirling (Not including Misty Falls in this as of yet).**

**Matched trilogy - Ally Condie.**

**The Finisher - David Baldacci.**

**Let me know if you want me to introduce any more characters into it. I'm only too happy to add more. :D**

I stepped off the train, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings, noting the 20 people stood around me doing the exact same thing. I took a couple of steps forward to allow the person behind me to step out onto the platform.

I tried to find someone that, at least, looked a little familiar to me, but finding no-one at all, so I turned my attention to finding someone that may be able to help. I noticed that there was a booth-type-thing aroud 10 feet from me, though there was a number of people blocking my way, each one considerably taller than I was.

I maneuvered around the people with surprising difficulty. Apparently it was 'Get in the way' day today and no-one had told me about it, but I got to the booth quickly enough and was stood in front of the tired looking man within a couple of minutes.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He said, quite aggressively I might add.

"Well I hope you can. Though I think you could use at least some manners." I watched as the man all but growled at me. I shook my head and carried on. "Anyway, I would like to know where the nearest hotel is. Preferably without any sarcasm, if that's not too much to ask." I tried to smile sweetly at the man who sighed and turned to the desk by his side, picking up a leaflet and handing it through the little hole in the glass to me.

"Here, try this one. I'm not sure whether they are open at the moment but you're welcome to try." He said before turning away from me completely, blanking me out. I looked at the back of his head for a second before turning away, leaflet in hand, and making my way to the map that was plastered on a wall a few feet away.

It took me only seconds to find the hotel on the map itself. 'Trojan Horse Inn'. "What a medieval name." I thought out loud, noting the directions from the train station in my head and turning towards the exit.

Finding the hotel didn't take long and within perhaps half an hour, I was stood at the desk, facing a young woman who seemed to be extremely enthusiastic. Perhaps something was going on that I did not know about?

"Hello there! Welcome to the Trojan Horse Inn! How may I help you today?" She said, oddly spritely. I was slightly taken aback by the strength in her voice, but I got over it quickly enough and breathed slowly before responded.

"Good afternoon. I'm here for a room?" I said, hoping that they weren't fully booked. She simply carried on smiling, not even bothering to look at the computer screen that sat in front of her.

"Well of course you are." Not even a hint of sarcasm was in her voice as she spoke. "Single, Double, Twin?" She moved her hands to hover over the keyboard.

"Err, Single please." I said, hooking my hands over the gold plated bar attatched to the desk, leaning forward slightly.

"And will you be staying long or is this just for tonight?" She asked, immediately professional all of a sudden. I had to commend that.

"I'm not sure yet. Sorry."

"Oh no that is completely fine, just let me know whenever you're leaving and I'll sort it out then." She smiled widely at me through her words and I felt her happiness try and breach my defenses, but I pushed down the threat of a smile and let go of the bar, content to simply stand straight. The womans hands moved over the keyboard as she typed for a moment before looking at me. "Do you have a name we could use?" she asked, a slight hint of nervousness seeping into her speech.

"Alex." I was content to leave it at that but clearly she was waiting for a last name. I sighed slightly and relented. "Alexandria Mane." I watched as her eyes widened and she pressed one button on her keyboard.

"Of course miss. Your room has already been prebooked. It would seem someone is expecting you." I was shocked by this, not quite knowing the full reason why I was here, only knowing that I was to take charge of some recruits at the castle that resided about a mile away from where I was now. "You have the suite. I'll show you to your room in a moment. Do you have any luggage?" She asked, the professional tone almost butting out the happy, bright girl I had walked in to.

"No." Was my only answer and the girl only turned, picked up a set of keys from behind her, then turned back to me and opened up the small 'door' in the desk and gestured as she walked up the stairs to the right of the desk.

"Follow me Miss Mane." It felt odd to have someone call me 'Miss Mane'. Most people simply called me Alex, and had done since I was very young, unless they didn't know me very well of course.

The young woman showed me to a light brown, wooden door, with silver handles and a plaque that read 'Paris Suite'. I grinned as she said "This is your room, if you need anything, there is a phone inside, the front desk's number is beside it. Do not hesitate to ask." before handing me the keys in her hand. "Apparently, you will need these. I was told to give them to you when you arrived." She then reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a card that I had not known she was holding. "Here is the key card for your room." She swiped it against what simply looked like a small black dot on the door near the handle, but apparently was a scanner. The door clicked and swung open. I turned to her and she handed me the card, leaving as soon as I had taken it.

I walked into the room, taking in everything I could about the surroundings. There was 2 other doors. Presumably one to the bedroom and the other to perhaps a bathroom? A white sofa sat in front of a large window, curtains neatly tied at the side. There was a glass table in front of the sofa with an envelope on top. A wooden desk like thing sat by one of the walls next to the left-most door, holding a phone and a peice of paper that I assumed held the number for the desk downstairs.

I walked up to the table and picked up the note, reading silently, having shut the door tightly behind me.

Miss Mane,

I thank you for taking up the position we offered to you. You will meet your recruits on the 23rd June. Each one has been told of your arrival and has been instructed to be in the courtyard at 9:00AM sharp. I expect you to be there too.

O.

The letter was a tad unspecific and I was still confused as to why I had been offered this position, but I was told it was for a good cause, though the 23rd was tomorrow. I shook my head and went to look around the suite, placing the letter back down on the table.

I was correct in presuming that one door lead to a bathroom and the other to a bedroom, though I was surprised to find another door off the bedroom leading to a huge closet, full to the brim with clothes. Another letter lay on the small table in the centre, next to a small remote. The letter simply said 'press 4'. I did so with extreme hesitance and was shocked when one of the cupboards opened to reveal a set of armor. A moment later 4 drawers underneath the cupboard opened to reveal an assortment of weapons. I turned the letter over to find 'To use at your leisure'.

This place was becoming stranger with every second that I thought about it and I had only been here for an hour. I decided to ring up the desk to enquire about meal times. The woman on the desk had told me that tea would be brought up to my room if I wanted to order anything. I only ordered a chicken wrap, knowing they were the same everywhere I went, and went to look through the clothes in my new closet.

The morning after I had arrived, I woke up at 7AM and decided it was futile going back to sleep and so I got up, dressed in the light armor that I had arrived in. Surprisingly no-one had commented on it. Was it common place to wear armor here?

I didn't need to ask where the castle was as I had spent my time the evening before memorizing the map of the town.

I got to the castle in less time than I expected and found it to be only 8:00AM. I sighed and decided to find someone to ask about a map of the castle. I was always very good at maps and, surprisingly, one of the servants had one and gave it to me willingly. Suspicion crept into me at this, though there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the map he had given me.

I easily found the courtyard as it was situated in the centre of the castle itself and I decided to explore a little before I was due to meet my recruits there at 9:00AM.

Within minutes I had found the kitchens, servants' quarters and the library. Not the biggest library I had ever seen but still big in comparison with most towns' local libraries, though I found my time had slipped away faster than I thought and the next time I looked at the watch on my hand, I found it to be 2 minutes to 9. I sighed and turned back the way I came, making it to the courtyard in a minute. I walked out onto the slightly elevated area of the concrete circle and found there to be 34 people, male and female, standing in a formation that I had not seen in years but I knew worked very efficiently. Clearly these recruits had been trained. And recently.

Not a word was spoken for a number of minutes as I weaved through the loose formation, looking over each of the people I was to be taking charge of, before making my way back up to the dias, looking out over the small crowd of recruits.

Each one wore the same uniform. Royal armor and cloaks. I should have known that the king had ordered this.

"At ease." I said, loudly, directed at each of them, trying to keep the authority in my voice, though none of them made even the slightest of moves.

A noise behind me took my attention away from my recruits and I turned to find a young man stood, arm outstretched as he held a clipboard out to me. I took the item and the man scurried out of the courtyard. Was I really that scary?

I looked down to the clipboard in my hand and foud a pencil attatched to the top. Taking the pencil, I moved forward to stand on the very edge of the dias, making it easier to see the faces of each of the people in front of me, though something was stopping me and I decided to rectify that.

"Helmets off." Immediately, the group moved as one and faces were revealed. I found that each face was impassive and none of them dared look directly at me.

I jumped down from the dias and stood in front of the man at the front of the western most line, looking him in the eye as he stood there, trying so hard not to respond. He did well and I looked back down to the list in my hand. "Name?"

"Hector Delos, Captain." He said immediately, saluting me. I shook my head at the procedure, silently ticking off the name on my list, noting his face in my memory as I moved on to the young man next to him.

"And you?" I asked, noting that this one had something different about him, though I just couldn't place it.

"Noah Czerny, Ma'am." Again, he saluted me, to which I nodded once, again noting his face as I ticked off the name on my list, much like a teacher would to her students. I made my way through the entirety of my troop noting faces and ticking names.

Zed Benedict, Yves Benedict, Aedion Ashryver, Lucas Delos, Orion Evander, Ronan Lynch, Celaena Sardothien, Jason Delos, Richard Gansey III, Victor Benedict, Uriel Benedict, Xavier Benedict, Rowan Whitethorn, Will Benedict, Trace Benedict, Adam Parrish, Diamond Benedict, Crystal Brooks, Tristan Corey, Sky Bright, Phoneix Benedict, Blue Sargent, Helen Hamilton, Claire Aoki, Lily Proctor, Chaol Westfall, Dorain Haviliard, Vega Jane, Xander Carrow, Ky Markham, Cassia Reyes, and Indie Holt.

My list was complete, and I was getting sick of the name Benedict. After moving to the front of the troop, I placed the clipboard down on a small pillar near the door and turned back towards everyone.

"Ok. From now on, you will train. Every day, unless I say so. You will train as a team, working with who we agree you each work best with, to make you both efficient and deadly when your time comes to face your enemies. Do you understand me?" I took the step forward to standing on the edge of the dias again, hearing my response immediately.

"Yes Captain!" They all yelled as one.

"Good. Now. Relax. I won't kill you." I waited for a moment, and saw that a few of them were reluctant to let go of their control. "Fine. But I will get you to relax around me eventually. For now though, I have a question for you all. Do any of you know who you work well with?" Again, I saw hesitance and sighed, walking up to the three men in the front. "You three, step together." Immediately, my order was carried out and Hector and Zed stepped inwards towards Noah. "Now then, do any of you three have anyone you want to train with?"

None of them moved, nor spoke, but I could sense that each of them were trying hard to keep their thoughts to themselves. "Speak your minds boys. Please." I said, relaxing my own stance to see if that helped. I was apparently successful as Zed took a small step forward, still not looking me in the eye as he spoke.

"I work best with my brothers, Captain." He said, devoid of emotion. I nodded to him and turned to Noah, eyebrow raised in question.

He gave in within seconds and spoke with the same tone of voice as Zed had done. "Gansey, Ronan, Adam and Blue, Ma'am." Clearly he wasn't too sure of my status as Captain, but I was fine with that, as I nodded to him, noting it in my head quickly as I turned to Hector, who so obviously had an easier time controlling himself than Zed and Noah had.

"Hector. Tell me." I said, authority returning to my tone and I saw the walls he had built crack. I was better at this than I thought, though I did not show it to him.

"My family Captain." He said, looking out over my head. 'I was going to have my work cut out for me if i was to get these guys trust me' I thought.

I sighed and stepped back. "Two lines!" I shouted into the courtyard and, immediately, the group moved, forming two lines, though everyone still faced forward. I walked into the centre and began walking back and forth up and down the wide path they had formed. "Face me!"

Immediately, the thud that sounded alerted me to the fact that they had all turned inwards. I rolled my eyes at their obedience. Someone had trained them well, but obviously not well enough. If this trainer wanted them to trust him, he did a poor job.

"Hector, step forward." He did without question. "Your family. How many of them are here?" I asked the man, who answered immediately, as though he had already had this answer in his head.

"5, Captain" Was the response I got, though I only remembered seeing 3 Delos' on the list.

"Name your family Hector." I ordered, wanting to know who he would work best with as, by the looks of him, he was one of the strongest in my troop.

He said the names one after the other, each person stepping forward at the mention of their name. "Lucas... Jason... Helen... Orion... Claire." He stopped and I now had 6 people to contend with.

I walked up to Claire, the shortest in the entire group, looking down on her, though i could see the ferocity in her eyes as she looked dead in front of her. "Claire Aoki."

"Yes Captain." I rolled my eyes slightly at the name Captain, once again.

"What is your connection to the Delos family?" I asked, knowing I was pressing into relationship territory but I knew it was important to know the relationships in the troop in case of an emergency.

"Jason Delos is my Fiancee, Captain." I turned to find the youngest Delos boy stood at attention, hand at his forehead as I nodded and he dropped his hand again, standing straight.

"Very well." I moved over to the taller girl, Helen. "Hamilton. Your connection to the Delos' please." She did not hesitate to answer.

"Lucas Delos is my boyfriend and Blood Brother, Captain." I was surprised to hear that, but it showed a closer link to work with. I nodded to her, recieving one in return. I turned to walk towards the Delos boys, standing in front of Orion, remembering his last name hadn't been Delos.

"And you?" I asked him. His face matched those around him. Impassive. Devoid of emotions. Though he looked me in the eye as he was the same height as me and spoke.

"Lucas Delos and Helen Hamilton are my Blood Brothers." I waited a moment to think on that, but he spoke again, the term more of an addition than a habit. "Captain." I looked him in the eye and stepped back, shaking my head.

"Very well." I turned to walk back and forth up and down the path they set, waving to signal that the six 'family' members could return to their places in line. I waited a minute before speaking again. "Benedict! Step forward!" I shouted to my troop, surprised to find that 9 of them stepped forward to my order. I looked at each of them and approached Trace Benedict. "You." I recieved a salute in answer. "How many of you are siblings?" I asked, taking a wild guess that at least 4 of them were brothers though the answer that Trace gave was a little shocking.

"7, Captain." I turned to face the two girls who were stood 3 places apart.

"Those two, are they your blood siblings?" I asked the man, who looked to them before looking back at whatever spot he was focused on.

"No, Captain. They are my brothers' wives. Crystal is also a part of our family now." I nodded at him.

"Thank you. You and your brothers may step back into formation." I heard the simultaneous steps as the 7 of them stepped back into position as I stepped towards the 2 girls. "You two. Your names please?"

"Phoenix Benedict."

"Diamond Benedict."

The two of them said, Pheonix first, then Diamond. I turned and spoke into the air. "Crystal. Step forward." I said, finding it slightly difficult to remember all the names right now, though I knew it would become easier. A girl stepped forward and I stepped towards her. "What is your link with the Benedict brothers?" I asked, trying to be calm as I could see that she was at least slightly scared.

"Xavier Benedict is my boyfriend, Captain." She said, a slight quiver making its way into her words. I nodded and turned back to the other two girls who stood, plank straight.

"Phoenix? Which are you married to, dear?" I asked, somehow recognising that she was married to one of them, just not know which one.

"Yves, Captain." I could tell that at least some of the group were quickly becoming calmer and calmer with each minute that passed as I talked with them.

"And you, Diamond?" I asked, seeing her glance up the courtyard to where most of the brothers stood.

"Trace, Ma'am." I nodded to her and walked back towards the dias, grabbing my clipboard and standing at the very edge of the stone platform, addressing everyone.

"Thank you. That is all, for now, as I can tell that most of you are very hungry. Get some food in you and meet me outside in the field." I turned and left the courtyard, hearing some of the whispers that erupted as soon as I passed through the open archway.

"That was weird. Why did she do that?"

"I don't know, but it's got to be some form of trick."

"I don't know guys. Maybe this one isn't as bad as the others. Maybe this could all work out."

I left them to their chatting and found the kitchens easily, standing in the doorway monitoring the movements that the servants were making, before a young man walked up to me, a tray in his hand. "For you, Captain Mane." The boy smiled at me and quickly made his way back to one of the large wooden tables. I looked down to find a steaming bowl of stew and a large chunk of bread, a goblet of wine in the corner. I stood there for a moment before hearing the same boy loudly state. "Upstairs, second door on the right." I looked up to find him looking at me pointedly. I nodded at him and turned, walking up the stairs that were just around the corner from the kitchen and turned into the second door on the right in the corridor that I walked into, finding at least two hundred people sat, chatting and eating dinner, though they had left one half of one of the long tables completely empty, so I sat on the end of it and quietly ate the food I had been given, quickly starting to like this place.

**Ok, as you probably guessed, Alex Mane is my own creation, though, sadly, none of the others are. They all belong to their respective authors. **

**Do let me know what you think and I will hopefully update this soon. (Hopefully with updates on a couple of my other stories as well, so keep an eye out for those.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okii dokii chapter 2. :) Not as good as i'd hoped, but I guess we're just seeing where this goes. :P**

I had finished my meal within half an hour and decided to explore the stone castle a little, giving my soldiers some time to themselves. If I wanted them to relax around me, I would have to work with them, not around them.

While walking around the stone structure, I thought on what formations I would be testing out with the recruits, attempting to find ways of helping at least some of them to be near those that they work best with. At that moment, though I only knew who Hector, Zed and Noah worked well with, or so they told me. What kind of name even is Zed anyway? All, well, most of the Benedicts seem to have odd names.

After finding a room that seemed to function as a meeting hall, the throne room holding a huge wooden throne with a glorious black stone set in the top and finding myself back at the Kitchens that I had discovered earlier that day, I made the decision to head out to the field that I had told the others to meet me in, having seen it on the way in to the castle itself.

As I walked out of the wide open doors leading to the field, I found my troop in a completely different order than they had been in the courtyard. All I could do was shake my head and move forward to stand at the head of them.

"Alright troop. This is what we're going to do. I want you to organise yourselves." I saw the slight confusion on a couple of their faces. "Not into a formation. No. Into your own groups. Who you work best with. Who you know you can better protect the backs of. Do you understand me?" I said, quieter than I had done that morning, and a moment later the chorus of 'Yes Ma'am' echoed through the empty field, though it seemed as though no-one knew what to do. "Good. But right now. Helmets... Off." The recruits each removed their helmets, granted a little slower than they had done that morning, but they still obeyed.

I sighed quietly, stepping up to a young blonde girl in the front. The smallest of the group it would seem. I pressed my fingers to my forehead, aiming my question at the girl. "You haven't been trained with those you know you work best with... have you?" I asked her, noting that she seemed to consider the words carefully before answering.

"No... Ma'am. We haven't." I knew it. The king would have simply wanted them as a troop, to work inside an army, not together as a unit.

I shook my head and stepped back, thinking for a moment, before dropping my hand and shrugging out my shoulders, facing everyone. "Ok, from now on, things will be slightly different in this troop. I said this morning you will train every day. You will train with those you are most comfortable fighting with, mastering every possibility as quickly as possible. Oh and you will only wear your helmets when you are training, always carrying them under your arms, not on your head, while you stand in formation. OK?" I saw nods from most of the group and sighed slightly. This would take longer than I thought. "Your training with me begins tomorrow. 8:00AM. Here, on this field. If you have a weapon you are specially trained in, you will bring it with you to every training session, do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes,sir!" The shout was loud and clear and very well rehearsed for a beginners troop.

"Oh, and another thing. None of this 'Ma'am', or 'Captain' business. Unless we are to do some kind of performance thing, my name is Alex. Or Mane, if you can't manage that. For now, we are going to work on who you all work best with... Jane!" the young girl stepped forward, though I had forgotten her first name. Veto or something...

"Do you know who among you you work best with?" I asked her, my voice returning to a more quiet voice that shouldn't ricochet off the stone of the castle.

"No Ma'..." I guess she saw my look at her beginning to say 'Ma'am', as she stopped a moment. "... Alex."

I nodded to her and she stepped back into formation easily and smoothly. "Very well. We can work on that." I smiled to her, though didn't recieve one in return. I thought for a moment and found that I couldn't see everyone from my place. Namely because most of the people in front of me were larger and taller than me by a large portion. "I want you all in one line guys, please. That would make things a lot easier since none of you are willing to relax."

Immediately they started moving, each person gracefully finding their place in such a rehearsed line I wondered if they had any actual weapons training, or if this troop was all just for show.

"Good. Now..." I tried to remember the list I was given. Usually I was quite good at remembering names but, for some reason, a number of the names of the soldiers stood in front of me, seemed to escape my attention. I sighed and pointed to the closest person. "You. Will you please run to the courtyard and retrieve the clipboard I had this morning?" It was a question, but I recieved an 'Of course Captain', and he ran off before I even had a chance to respond.

I shook my head and turned back to the 33 people lined up, only 8 of whom, I remembered the names of. I sighed slightly again and recited the names, each person on my list stepping forward at the sound of their names being called. "Hector Delos. Noah Czerny. Zed Benedict. Orion Evander. Diamond Benedict. Phoenix Benedict. Helen Hamilton. Claire Aoki. Step forward please." The 8 of them took a minute step forward but it was enough to notice, and I turned at the sound of footsteps behind me, finding the boy I had sent in for the clipboard, easily striding towards me, hand out in offering of the clipboard itself.

I took it from him, thanking the boy, confused as his face betrayed shock. "Thank you. What is your name again?" I asked him, my only thought being 'were these people never thanked in their training before?'.

"Aedion Ashryver, Miss Mane." His eyes flashed oddly at me and I had to frown. Clearly someone had an ego that just didn't dent.

"Well thank you Aedion." I looked down to the clipboard, another task on my list of getting that one's ego in check. I skimmed down the list quickly, highlighting some names in my head before turning to the 8 already stood forward. I waved for Aedion to return to his place which he did obediently. "Ok, lets start with Hector. You know who you work well with yes?" He nodded once. "Good. Lucas and Jason right?" Again, he nodded once in response. I turned to the others. "Lucas! Jason! Step forward." The two did so, almost convincing me of their stoic faces, though I could see their confusion breaking through the facade. "Hector, stand over there with your.. brothers?" I looked to him, finding a small shake of his head.

"No. Lucas is my cousin. Jason is my brother."

"Very well, Hector, Jason, Lucas, stand over there." I gestured out with my right hand, signalling for them to stand around 10 feet away from the line. They did so and made the line just that little bit smaller. "Now then." I moved over to where I knew Helen and Claire to be standing. "You two. You work.. well, with your partners and their family?" The nods were simultaneous and I gestured out to signal them to join the Delos boys, to which they complied with no fuss.

Moving over to the other man that I remembered had a link with the Delos', I stood in front of him, not missing the smirk that graced his features. "Name?"

His smirk disappeared as he responded. "Orion Evander... Alex."

Sorting out the groups was difficult. Some of my troop just wouldn't co-operate, though I did discover some traits about some members of my group that may be difficult to overcome.

There was one incredibly shy member of our 'squad' as Cassia... Reyes had called it. Sky Bright. Interesting name, but the girl comes out of her shell when around her boyfriend, Zed Benedict.

The amount of incredible flirts in the group was odd. Aedion Ashryver, as I had noticed immediately as he retrieved the clipboard for me, was a huge flirt, as was Xavier Benedict, though he fell under some sort of spell whenever Crystal was with him. Their bond was sweet. Orion Evander proved to be an odd one though, as did Hector Delos as the two of them seemed to be everywhere I looked, each an incredible flirt at every opportunity, shocking me, as I thought the two of them to be dedicated to the troop. Another that shocked his group by joining the 'flirts' as I had deemed them for the moment, was Ronan Lynch, who seemed to be the worst of the lot, though it was one huge competition between 4 of them.

Clearly I found that there was more to these recruits than meets the eye.

After a couple of hours of moving people about and finding weapon specialties and combat methods that worked together, there were 5 groups of people, though within these, tthere were other subgroups that worked well with one another too.

Group 1 -

Hector Delos

Jason Delos

Lucas Delos

Helen Hamilton

Claire Aoki

Orion Evander

Group 2 -

Zed Benedict

Yves Benedict

Xavier Benedict

Will Benedict

Uriel Benedict

Victor Benedict

Trace Benedict

Phoneix Benedict

Diamond Benedict

Crystal Brooks

Sky Bright

Group 3 -

Celaena Sardothien

Dorian Haviliard

Tristan Corey

Lily Proctor

Vega Jane

Rowan Whitethorn

Aedion Ashryver

Group 4 -

Noah Czerny

Richard Gansey III

Ronan Lynch

Adam Parrish

Blue Sargent

Chaol Westfall

Group 5 -

Xander Carrow

Cassia Reyes

Ky Markham

Indie Holt

These groups were mainly organised by the people in them, only minutely helped by my slight input every now and again to get someone to tell me who they worked well with or who they didn't like working with.

Within each group however, there was a mystery behind at least one of the people in it. Group 1, most of the group seemed to be physically stronger than the entire troop itself, as I had everyone testing their strength on fallen logs in the woods surrounding the field. Group 2, the bonds between partners (Zed + Sky, Trace + Diamond, Xavier ((who preferred Xav, apparently)) + Crystal, Yves + Phoenix) was oddly strong. I could tell there was something odd when none of them spoke to their partners what-so-ever, though each knew what the other was thinking it seemed. Group 3, almost the entire group seemed like they were hiding something, but were content to hide it within the group, talking amongst themselves quietly, though quietening their speech whenever they so obviously mentioned anyone else. Group 4, most of the group seemed to be some form of recluse, though Ronan, Gansey, Blue and Adam worked as a team, though Chaol seemed like the odd one out and was spending some time standing looking fairly longingly at group 3. Group 5, were obviously hiding something, though they seemed fearful of something around them, as they kept looking towards the woods, as though something were coming to get them perhaps?

**so there we go, I guess. :)**


End file.
